Maddison
by Gemabean
Summary: Maddison Potter is Harry Potters twin sister. She was raised by her godfather Remus Lupin after the deaths of her parents. Asthma ridden with a confident additide and flaming red hair, lets see what happens when the golden trio becomes the golden quartet. FIRST FANFICTION PLEASE BE PATEINT! Rated T because I cant figure out how in the world ratings work.
1. Maddison Potter-Lupin

**AN: Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfiction! Well, other than crappy one shots in the margins of classwork that is :p Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

**Standard Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the sole property of J.K. Rowling **

Maddison Potter was Harry's sister. Twin sister actually. Harry was never told about her by his aunt and uncle because honestly, do you think they care? She managed to avoid good ol' Moldyvort by simple coincidence, she had been gone that night, she was at the hospital, the same place she had been since her birth. Maddi had been born with underdeveloped lungs, had she been born in a muggle hospital she would not have survived a day. So luckily or perhaps unluckily, she was not there on that night.

Where her brother was sent to live with their aunt and uncle, Maddison got an infinitely better home. One with her Godfather Remus Lupin. The two children had been given different godfathers for security reasons, that and Lily didn't particularly feel the Sirius was up to taking care of a child should they pass, much less two.

In the beginning, it had been hard for Remus. Balancing grieving, his condition, finding work, and taking care of a child, but he managed. As Maddison got older she even helped him, cleaning the house, working as a pet-sitter or walker around the neighborhood, even caring for Remus when he couldn't.

This was one of these times. The morning sun tricked into the Lupin cottage and the muffled howls of pain that had been issuing from the basement most of the night subsided and were replaced with soft whimpers. Maddison crept out of her room to the medicine cabinet and then to the basement door. She put her ear to it to make sure her godfather was entirely human again then opened the door and descended downstairs. Remus looked god-awful. He usually did but still. Last night Moony had been more violent than usual.

Remus lay in a small puddle of blood curled into a ball shaking. He had large, deep cuts along his torso and limbs. Discoloration on his skin and his ankle was at a weird angle. Seeing something like this would, for most children, be quite distressing and hard to stomach, if not terrifying. An eye-opener to how dangerous werewolves are. But Maddi isn't like that.

It's hard for her to see, but not due to the gore. It was seeing such a strong man, one who raised her and protected her when he could barely take care of himself, a man who was kind and caring, witty and kind. Reduced to such a state, in so much pain, unable to move from the pain. It did not make her afraid, but rather sympathetic. Maddi understood werewolves more than most grown adults. Really understood them. Understood that they were people. Just normal people, who had been forced into a painful cursed life with no cure.

"Remus." Maddi whispered, "Can you sit up for me?" The man tried to move but let out a yelp of pain. "Okay then, that's alright. Just take it slow." Maddi kept her voice quiet and soft. Rather like Remus was the child rather than her, and in a way he was. At the moment he was weak, unable to move. He was shy and scared, timid and sensitive. She, on the other hand, was able-bodied and strong, confident and ready to care for her godfather.

"I'm going to start cleaning some of your wounds. Alright?" he moved his head incrementally to show he understood. Maddi took a cloth and dipped it in a bowl of warm water she had brought down with her and started to clean the bigger cuts on Remus' back. Wiping away the blood and making sure they were clean. With a separate rag, she dabbed some murtlap essence onto the wounds to relieve some pain. After the essence, she applied a healing draught and covered the wounds in gauze. She repeated this with all the open wounds in her reach.

"Can you try to move again for me?" Remus tried. He was under obvious strain and his face was pained but with slight assist, he managed to sit up. Maddi quickly laid a blanket down over his lap for privacy and tended to his remaining wounds.

"Can you move your ankle here?" she asked pointing he tried but hissed in pain. It didn't move. She sighed. "Broken." she looked up to meet his face. His eyes were pained and filled with sadness and self-disgust. When he met her hazel eyes he gave a weak sad smile, though it looked like more of a grimace.

"Thank you, Maddison. I don't know what I'd do without you." his voice was hardly audible, and even so, it was raspy and hoarse.

"Oh please, you'd been doing this on your own for years before I learned to clean and heal your wounds. You are more capable than you credit yourself to be. Oh. and no more talking. Your throat is raw we can't have you losing your voice because you overworked it." Remus nodded to show he understood.

Maddi finished dressing her godfather's wounds and tied the blanket around his waist in a pair of makeshift trousers. "Come on, we need to get you upstairs. Try and avoid putting any pressure on your broken ankle." Maddi wrapped Remus' arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his in a brace. Slowly with much effort, he managed to stand up on his good foot. Using Maddi as a crutch they hobbled up the stairs. It was quite the process but they managed it. Maddi brought Remus to the living room and deposited him on the couch. She went to the cabinet once more and grabbed a pain relief potion, and some more wrappings.

"Take this. I'm going to splint your ankle." Remus didn't protest and downed the potion once it kicked in Maddi kneeled down and reset his numbed ankle something that would, had he not been medicated, would be immensely painful for Remus. Once it was straightened and in place, Madison wrapped the ankle so that it would not move or shift from its current position.

"That should do it. You should be able to put a little bit of pressure on it now but keep it on ice." she handed him an ice pack. I'm going to go make breakfast. Remus nodded again.

Maddi made her way to the kitchen and pulled out some eggs, hash browns, bread, and butter. She threw four pieces of bread into the toaster oven on the counter and then began to cook the eggs and potatoes. This was a normal day-after breakfast in the Lupin home. Protein from the eggs, carbs from the toast, and happiness from the potatoes. No meat. That was a very strict rule in the Lupin home held by both Remus and Maddi. No meat entered their home unless it was living.

For Remus eating meat just reminded him of what he was and the bloodlust he had on those nights. He distanced himself as much as possible from anything that made him feel like that. For Maddi, it was because she loved Remus and because she felt it inhumane to eat animals when there are perfectly good foods out there that don't require something dying in order to be obtained.

Maddi plated her simple masterpieces and brought them out to where she had left Remus. "Here." she handed him his plate. He smiled thankfully at her and took the plate and began to eat. Maddi sat across from him and ate her own portion. They didn't normally eat in the living room but seeing as Remus was immobile it was a special case.

When they finished Maddi took both their plates to the kitchen again and started washing. An owl had left a copy of the profit for them and a letter. The lupins didn't often get letters, seeing as all close friends were no longer with them as was family. So this was a surprise. It was more of a surprise when Maddi picked it up to find her name on it in emerald ink.

'Miss M. Potter-Lupin Second bedroom to the left, Rose cottage, the country.' That was her alright. Turning over the letter Maddi gasped as she laid eyes on the purple wax Hogwarts crest sealing the letter. It took all her self-control to keep her from yelling and ripping the letter open then and there. She knew Remus would want to be there to open the letter with her, and knew he would want to celebrate but he was in no state to do so right now. So Maddi set down the letter propping it up against the window ledge and made her way back to the living room with the paper. Remus had fallen asleep in her absence.

She didn't blame the poor guy. He was exhausted and after a good meal and a pain relief potion, sleep was inevitable. Maddison gazed upon his sleeping form with fondness. It was the only time he ever seemed at peace. It made him look like the age he was. He was only thirty, but he looked closer to forty, except for now.

It was times like this that Maddison really questioned who was the child in the household and who was the guardian. She often felt motherly towards Remus, like he was a child lost in the world. A world that was cruel and unfair. One that tried it's hardest to make his life as miserable as possible. Sometimes she wondered if he really was still a child. He had never gotten the chance to be one properly, having been bitten so young, so who's to say that child wasn't still there? Living out the childhood he missed in little moments throughout his life, hiding just under the surface.

Remus took on responsibility so young. First his bite. He took that on at age four. Then, once his life had moved past that hurdle. He had been tasked as her guardian. The world had taken everything from this man who had never had anything to give. Maddison often felt guilty about it. But as Moony took extra care to remind her: she was the greatest thing to have ever happened to him.

Maddison didn't remember too much from her early years in the care of St Mungos. But she remembered that after 1981 Remus was at her side quite often. His body— forever a few degrees warmer than the average humans— was next to her nearly constantly. He would be there when she woke up crying and sometimes wake her up with his own quiet sobbing before lulling her back into sleep.

He told her she was the only thing that ever kept him from wanting to end it all. Kept him sane and in tact. Gave him a welcome distraction.

And here they were. A decade later still in that balance. He was there for her nightmares and she was there for his. She was his cub and he was her Moony.


	2. The Letter

CHAPTER TWO

THE LETTER

It was now late in the morning of the day after the full moon. Remus was finally up and about. He had insisted he was fine by yesterday evening but Maddison had insisted he stay immobile until she was satisfied with his state of health. That, and she really didn't want him walking with his bad ankle.

"How does beans and toast sound?" Asked Remus as he limped into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Sounds good Moony." She said with a smile. She knew what was resting on the kitchen counter. Remus offered her a smile before entering the room.

As they usually did— his eyes scanned the room. It was a paranoid habit he had yet to kick since the war. His eyes landed on the ivory envelope. His eyebrows knitted together. The mail hadn't been delivered yet. He looked back towards Maddison. She had a wide grin on her face. She clearly knew what was going on.

Playing along Remus raised an eyebrow at her before limping towards the letter. Maddison followed deftly behind bouncing on her heels with excitement; something Remus didn't fail to notice as he neared the envelope.

He picked it up and read the address and name in the glistening emerald ink. He knew then that this was a Hogwarts letter. But played dumb anyway.

"Now I wonder, who would be writing little miss Maddison Potter?" He made a show of turning over the letter and looking at the seal before mock fainting. "Why it's Hogwarts!" Maddi giggled.

"You're so dramatic Moony." He smiled and straightened up handing the letter to her.

"Are you going to open it?"

She smiled and took it from him. "I wanted you to be here." She carefully broke the seal with her thumb and pulled out the parchment inside and read "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. Far too many titles." Remus nodded.

"Very true. Proceed"

"dear Miss Potter-Lupin. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress." Maddi finished with a smile. Remus smiled back and wrapped an arm around her in a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you." He pulled away, they were both wearing identical face splitting grins. "Now. Lets write a reply shall we?" Maddison nodded enthusiastically. Remus dug in a drawer for a pen and parchment. Yet another oddity of the Lupin household as compared to an average wizarding home, they used muggle pens more often than quills. Yes they had quills, but a majority of the writing utensils in the house were ballpoint pens, pencils, or the deceptive fountain pen. Remus found a blue ballpoint and wrote out the quick message. 'Maddison Potter-Lupin will gladly accept her place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Gladly being a vague term for: I'm surprised she hasn't needed her inhaler yet. Hope you're well Minnie, and I hope you're ready to house james potter's children and my goddaughter.

We should really meet up for tea some time, it's been far too long. Tell Poppy I say hello.

All the best,

Remus Lupin' Maddison read over the note.

"Only you would make small talk with the deputy head." She took the pen from him and scribbled down 'and Maddison Potter-Lupin!' at the bottom. "Okay now we can send it." Maddi took the note to Remus' ancient red screech owl, Jude and fastened it to her leg.

Jude hooted questioningly at her. "Here you go Jude." Maddi dug an owl treat from the cabinet and fed it to the owl who took it gratefully. "Take this to Hogwarts alright." Jude hooted affirmative before giving Maddison's fingers an affectionate nip and flying off.

"Well, I think this calls for something special. Fancy French Toast coming up!" Said Remus his face still in an ear splitting grin.

The day went on merrily. Remus and Maddi went out to ice cream and the muggle cinema where they watched the new disney movie Beauty and the Beast they thought it was ironic and began making inside jokes about how remus (the beast) was holding poor maddison (belle) captive and forcing her to love him.

Overall, it was the most fun either had had in a long time. Remus nearly forgot about his healing injuries from the night before and they just soaked in the celebration of the day.

The next week they went and got Maddi's things for school. It was July 31st, maddi's actual birthday, and Remus thought it would be a fun present.

Maddison had been worried at first when Remus led her through the leaky cauldron to the brick wall that led to the wizarding alley. Remus had a fairly successful job as an author under the pseudonym "Romulus Wolfe" but while his books were popular, the overall income was meager when put through taxes and into essentials. She didn't want to waste what precious little flexable money they had on her school things.

All worries were washed away however when they entered the towering white marble building of gringotts. Remus walked up to the head goblin and waited politely for him to finish his report. "What vault are you here for?" the goblin asked in a drawl

"Maddison Potter trust vault 686. Here's the key." Remus set a golden key on the podium. The goblin picked it up and surveyed it with a critical eye.

"That seems to be in order. Lobfang!" a much smaller goblin came running over.

"Yes sir?"

"Take these two down to vault 686."

"Yes sir! Right this way." the goblin squeaked, leading them to a cart. Maddi sat down carefully, she had never done this before. She didn't have much time to ponder however before they were zooming off through cavernous underground trenches. Sharp turns and drops made it feel like an amusement ride. Before she knew it the cart came to a screeching halt right behind another. A boy was already helping himself to money from his vault while a large giant-like man supervised casually. Remus and Maddi stepped out of their cart and the small goblin opened the vault directly next to the boy's to reveal towers of gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts.

"Wow," she breathed.

"I believe I mentioned your dad's side of the family was a successful ancient and pretentious pureblooded family? Go crazy." remus handed her her money bag (a pale grey bag with four sets of animal prints embroidered onto it) and watched with a smile as she counted out exactly how much she thought she would need for the coming year and put it in her bag. Remus looked over at the large man.

"Hello Hagrid." the giant turned quickly to look at the tall thin man at the vault next to the one he was at.

"Remus Lupin, tha' you? Been ages since I last seen yeh. How've yeh been?"

"I've been doing well, I assume you're here for Harry?"

"Tha I am." Hagrid said proudly. Remus looked past him to the messy haired boy now watching the conversation.

"Happy Eleventh birthday Harry." he said kindly. Harry mumbled a thanks before Remus returned his attention to hagrid. "How have you been recently? How's fang?"

"Fangs alrigh' still as lively as ever. As for meself I'm gettin' 'long good as always."

"I'm glad to hear that." maddi finished putting her last galleon in her bag and was now standing next to Remus.

"Hello Mr Hagrid."

"Jus' Hagrid will do. I assume yer little maddison then?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"Look like yer mum. Dads eyes."

"So Moony tells me." she said smiling.

"Yeh breathin' alrigh'?" maddi giggled a little bit.

"Yes, I'm breathing just fine. Thank you for asking."

"Breathing?" Asked Harry curiously.

"I was born with severely underdeveloped lungs. Meaning when I opened my eyes to the world I essentially became a fish, I couldn't breathe air… at all. My lungs just sucked at being lungs. The healers fixed them up best they can but they're still a bit below parr." Maddi explained simply.

"Oh." Harry said. He looked a bit flushed. "I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter." He put out a hand awkwardly.

Maddison smiled at her oblivious twin. He really did look like their father. "Maddison P. Lupin." She said by way of introduction, shaking his hand. She hadn't wanted to say Potter dead out. Harry seemed a bit unfamiliar with the wizarding world and she didn't want to burden him with yet more new information so soon.

"So… I guess I'll see you at school?" He asked awkwardly.

"Counting on it." She replied, smiling. Hagrid and Remus grinned widely at their charges. "Well, we gotta get going. See you Harry." Maddi said. Remus led her to the cart and after a moment of getting settled they took off at a sickening speed.

The two lupins spent the rest of the day hopping from shop to shop. They started off at madam malkins robes for all occasions. Maddi had three pairs of robes already but they were not black nor work robes. She and Remus generally just wore muggle clothes around the house (something Remus had picked up with a muggle mother) so it was a necessity to get some more.

Next they went to the apothecary, where they got Maddi's ingredients along with a restock of healing, sleeping, pepper up, and pain potion ingredients. They spent very little time in there as the smells of the shop were harsh on Remus' sensitive nose, making him nauseous.

Next door to the apothecary they bought the standard issue caldron along with scales and glass vials. And across the road they bought her telescope. Now all that was left was her wand and books and maybe a pet.

They decided to go to Ollivanders first and save Flourish and Blotts for last. The two had a love-hate relationship with the owners. Remus had thrice applied for a job their when he was younger and was thrown out on his ass every time because of the whole Lycanthropy thing.

He had ended up becoming an author under the pseudonym Romulus Wolfe after his failed interviews nearly everywhere in the wizarding world and his inability to keep a proper income for him and Maddison. Their combined medical costs was far beyond what minimum wage would cover. His books were popular and were now sold at flourish and blotts in bulk, not to mention they were born frequent customers. Maddison and her godfather often spent hours in the shop, living the quiet life they did, they read a lot.

A small bell tinkled as they opened the door to the shop and a wizened old man cane out from behind a shelf. "Ah, Mr Lupin. Some time since I've seen you in here. Cypress and Unicorn hair, 10 inches, firm. Good for defensive spells."

"That's correct Mr Ollivander." Said Remus with a small smile.

"And who is this you've brought with you? She looks almost like— but no it can't be...

**Dun dun dunnnnn! This chapter wasn't supposed to have a cliffhanger but it was getting _wayyyy_ too long. **

**Hope you're enjoying the story!**


End file.
